


Las mascotas de Yuri

by Yukima_Reyes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Animales, Gen, cotidiano, crianza, mascotas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukima_Reyes/pseuds/Yukima_Reyes
Summary: Un tierno conejo y un arisco gato llegan a la vida de Yuri.Pequeños cortos sobre como los adopta y como llenan su vida.AU





	1. Mi conejo

**Author's Note:**

> Para todas las personas que aman a sus mascotas como si fueran miembros de su familia.

Es cariñoso. Me despierta cada mañana lamiendo mi mejilla o frotando su nariz contra mí, me sigue a todos lados y adora hacer pequeños trucos para obtener algún premió, es realmente inteligente.  
Me encanta. No me gusta decir que tengo favoritismo con alguna de mis mascotas, pero si tuviera que admitirlo tendría que aceptar que él es mi preferido, pero no lo digo, aunque creo que todos saben que tengo un lazo especial con él.  
Lo adopte hace unos meses, apareció fuera de mi casa.  
Es grande, sus orejas son largas y a veces hay una se inclina tapando uno de sus ojos, casi todo su pelaje es de un gris pálido, sólo tiene negro en sus orejas y patas. Nunca tuve duda de que era de alguna raza, pero no supe cual hasta que lo llevé al veterinario, es un conejo ruso himalayo.  
Nunca supe como llego a mí casa, no es común ver conejos de esa raza en donde vivo, aunque no por buenas razones, según el veterinario son conejos que usan para producir carne y aun así allí estaba, afuera de mi casa, sentado como esperando que alguien saliera, sentí como si hubiera venido por mí.  
Busqué a sus dueños, pegué folletos, subí fotos de él en internet. Algunos preguntaron, pero todos se equivocaban cuando hacía preguntas sobre él, demostrando que eran falsos dueños. Aproximadamente dos semanas después oficialmente se hizo mi mascota. No hubiera podido darlo en adopción, no es que lo haya pensado, y aunque quisiera, se pegaba a mi lado como si me conociera desde hace años. Me cautivó, sentí una extraña conexión con el lindo conejo, luego de pocos días supe que no podía vivir sin él.


	2. Lo llamé Victor

Fue más o menos dos semanas después de encontrar al conejo. Había comenzado a dormir en mi cama, no fue invitación mía, cada noche lo dejaba en una camita al rincón de la habitación y de alguna manera despertaba con él a mi lado, cerca de la almohada. Por la mañana, él lamia mi mejilla, y luego frotaba su nariz o pelaje por mi rostro, despertándome.   
Ese día solamente me vino ese nombre a la mente mientras dormía, y cuando él comenzó a frotarse contra mí, salió el nombre.  
― ¿Victor? ― Mi voz sonaba ronca y adormilada, y mi mente ni siquiera estaba del todo despierta aún, pero él me entendió.   
Pareció sonreír, si es que un conejo pudiera hacerlo, y luego lamió mi mejilla.   
Supe que le gustaba el nombre, así que lo llamé Victor.   
Le compre una placa con su nombre y mi numero ese mismo día, creo que sabía lo que significaba, porque dio saltos felices durante horas.


	3. Mi gato

Es arisco. Casi no hay día en que no tenga una nueva marca de mordedura o nuevos rasguños de su parte, parece divertirse haciéndome alguna herida. A veces creo que me odia, pero no se va de mi lado, he dejado la ventana abierta cientos de veces, él no ha salido mucho, pero cuando lo hace, siempre regresa.  
Llegó unos días después que Victor, mientras frenéticamente intentaba buscar a los posibles dueños del lindo conejo, este pequeño gato entró a mi vida.  
Un día llegue a mi casa luego de pegar folletos del conejo, posiblemente, perdido y él ya estaba instalado dentro de mi habitación, cómodamente en mi cama, lavándose meticulosamente, recuerdo que me quede inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, confundido, mirándolo, él alzó su cabeza, me vio, gruñó y siguió lavándose.   
Nunca supe porque eligió mi ventana o mi habitación, pero no pude deshacerme de él.  
También busque sus dueños, sin duda también tenía su raza, el veterinario me aseguro que era un gato van turco. Era pálido, pero tenía pelaje anaranjado en algunas zonas, y era pequeño, me gustaría decirle gatito, pero la última vez que lo presente de esa manera me rasguñó, así que he aceptado que es un gato, o lo más próximo a serlo, si tuviera que decirlo de alguna forma diría gato adolecente, pero eso puede ser demasiado detallado para describir a un gato.  
Unos días después de su llegada, simplemente tuve que aceptar que tenía otra mascota.


	4. Visitas

Sólo había salido de casa a pegar folletos para los posibles e irresponsables dueños de Victor, pero desde que le puse un nombre y me decidí adoptarlo, no había salido mucho.  
Eran vacaciones y no era la persona más sociable en la tierra, así que quedarme en la casa y aprender a cuidar a mis nuevas mascotas habían sido mi día a día por esas semanas.  
Yuko y Nishigori vinieron a casa un día, como visita.  
En cuento entraron se sorprendieron al ver a un conejo pisándome los talones, porque casi no podía ir a ningún lado sin Victor siguiéndome. Y luego, detrás de Victor, el gato venía también, como si tuviera curiosidad por quien estaba en mi puerta. Muchos podrían creer que no quería quedarse solo, pero yo lo conocía mejor, si intentabas acariciarlo, te regalaba un lindo y nuevo rasguño.  
― ¿Un conejo y un gato? ― Yuko se inclinó mirando a Victor― Son lindos.   
Victor la miró, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado, como si estuviera analizándola, parecía serio en su inspección.   
― ¿Dónde los compraste? ― Takeshi miraba al gato que lo fulminaba con la mirada, no era culpa de Nishigori, el gato fulminaba con la mirada hasta a la televisión.  
― No los compré, sólo…llegaron―Me encogí de hombros, sonaba un poco estúpido así que intenté resumirles a mis amigos lo mejor posible la situación mientras nos acomodábamos en la sala.   
Estaba en un sillón frente a Yuko y Nishigori. Victor a mi lado derecho, acostado y apoyado un poco sobre mí. El gato a mi izquierda, nuevamente lavándose con mucho cuidado.  
― Así que el conejito es Victor.  
Victor continúo durmiendo con total confianza conmigo a su lado, su placa parecía brillar más de lo que debería con la poca luz de la sala.  
― Sí, creo que le queda bien ese nombre.  
― ¿y cómo se llama él? ― Yuko apuntó al gato, que detuvo su momento de limpieza como si supiera que estaban hablando sobre él, nos fulminó a todos con la mirada, enfadado de que alguien lo haya distraído en su importante tarea.   
― Aún no tiene nombre, pensé en darlo en adopción, pero no es muy amigable.  
― Yuri realmente pareces tener un encanto con los animales.  
El gato maulló y cuando quise contestarle a Yuko, me rasguñó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que decirlo. Tengo gatos, conejos y perros. (Ah y aves)


	5. Lo llamé Yurio

Fue Yuko la que se dio cuenta que al gato no le gustaba que respondiera cuando me llamaban, pero no sabíamos la razón. Cada vez que alguien decía mi nombre, él maullaba, y si se me ocurría contestar, me rasguñaba. No entendía su actitud y no la entendí durante días.  
Fue Phichit él que entendió que pasaba.  
― ¿No será ese su nombre?  
Estaba en mi habitación, con su celular en la mano seguramente visitando alguna red social, como siempre.  
Victor lo miraba desde el rincón donde estaba acostado. Yurio estaba en su momento de siesta.  
― ¿Del gato?  
Él asintió.  
Phichit tenía razón, comencé a llamarlo Yuri y hacía caso, pero era confuso decir mi propio nombre y recibir un maullido en respuesta. Mi hermana dio la idea de llamarlo Yurio.  
Quedó con ese apodo, aunque tardó varios días en dejar de morderme cada vez que lo llamaba así. Creo que se resignó.


	6. Victor y Yurio

Aunque sus personalidades eran diferentes, creo que se llevaban bien.   
Yurio podía gruñir o rasguñar tanto como quisiera y Victor sólo saltaba alrededor como si le diera igual el berrinche de su compañero. A veces tenía la impresión de que Victor se enojaba, daba una patada y hacía un extraño sonido con su boca, cuando eso pasaba, Yurio terminaba alejándose y siseándole desde lejos.   
Esos momentos eran escasos y sólo duraba unos minutos. Normalmente se llevan bien.  
Ambos tienen un aire diferente a cualquier mascota que he visto, siento que me entienden.   
La gente me mira con envidia cuando me toca llevarlos al veterinario. Muchas veces me preguntan cuánto me costaron y todos me miran extraño cuando les digo que llegaron solos a mi casa, más de una persona debe pensar que se los quite a alguien, que los robe, pero sólo hace falta sacarlos de su jaula de transporte para que vean lo unido que están a mí. Yurio incluso se contiene de rasguñarme si hay mucha gente alrededor, aunque gruñe a todos los extraños. No debería admitir que cuando hace eso me siento especial.   
Sé que ambos me quieren a su manera, y he decidido devolverles ese cariño lo mejor posible.


	7. Victor

Su compañía se hizo natural.  
Normalmente me sigue gran parte del día. Me gusta pensar que lo hace porque me quiere mucho y debo reconocer que también lo quiero. Esos pequeños momentos en que no está a mi lado algo extraño oprime mi pecho, pero sólo debo quedarme quieto en algún lugar y él se acerca a mí.   
Una vez, cerré la puerta de una habitación sin darme cuenta de que él estaba dentro. Era un día malo, de esos en que despiertas deprimido y caminas sin rumbo esperanzado de encontrar algo que te saqué de la oscuridad de tu mente. Tarde varias horas en darme cuenta que algo faltaba a mi alrededor, cuando lo hice, no sé porque lo primero que hice fue correr a la calle, creí que me había abandonado, eso me asustó y dolió mucho. Tuve ganas de llorar, me quedé en un rincón de la casa cerca de la entrada sin saber qué hacer hasta que Yurio rasguño mi pierna y me tironeó a la habitación que no visitaba desde la mañana, sentí las patadas antes de llegar.  
Victor estaba allí dentro, rasguñando y saltando en la habitación, había mordisqueado las mantas y rasgado el papel tapiz. Cuando me vio en la puerta, corrió hacía mí con rabia. Me pateó mientras lo levantaba, siguió dando patadas incluso mientras lo abrazaba. No era que intentará escapar, era como si sólo quisiera lastimarme. Nunca había hecho eso, y tardó varios minutos en calmarse.   
Mis manos y abdomen por primera vez tenían rasguños que no eran provocados por las garras de Yurio y dolían mucho.   
Victor tardó varios días en dejarme abrazarlo de nuevo, incluso en su mirada podía ver su enojo, y entendí que Victor podía ser todo lo cariñoso que quisieras, pero si quería, podía ser cruel también.  
Victor me perdonó, o eso supongo. Yo tenía el doble de cuidado cada vez que cerraba alguna habitación y él me comenzó a seguir incluso más que antes, casi no hay momento en que no esté a mi lado. Últimamente quiere acompañarme hasta cuando salgo, he tenido que comprar un arnés para él.   
Por alguna razón lo sé, ha decidido quedarse a mi lado para siempre, y he aceptado eso sin dudar.


	8. Yurio

Hay días en que está más enojado que otros, pero he aprendido a aceptarlo como es. Es bastante tierno cuando te acostumbras a él.   
No le gusta que lo acaricien, pero tampoco que lo ignoren. No le gusta que lo siga, pero si seguirme. Es algo contradictorio, pero eso lo hace especial.   
Duerme conmigo. Al igual que con Victor, puse una camita para él en un rincón de la habitación, pero al parecer no le gustaba ser el único durmiendo en un lugar diferente, así que se duerme a los pies de la cama.  
A veces Victor se queda dormido y me despierta Yurio, no es el despertar más agradable, pone toda su pata en mi cara, demasiado cerca de la nariz, y si no despierto rápido me rasguña.  
Una vez me mordió la nariz. Creo que fue porque me moví y lo empuje fuera de la cama, lo creo porque desde ese día duerme al lado de la pared.   
Su horario variaba entre dormir, comer, rasguñarme y huir de mí.  
No pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa, así que no sé cómo lo logró, pero ahora es amigo del gato del vecino, un militar que se mudó de Kazajstán o algo así. No es el hombre más hablador del mundo, pero he escuchado cuando llama a su gato, su gato se llama Otabek.  
Ahora a su horario se añadió salir a jugar con su nuevo amigo, Otabek incluso viene a comer de vez en cuando, Yurio está más tranquilo con él a su alrededor, aunque ni con él cerca me deja acariciarlo.  
Pero está bien como es, si cambiara, simplemente no sería Yurio.


	9. Tiempo fuera

El término de las vacaciones fue difícil, debía repartir mi tiempo entre estudios y prácticas de patinaje, y eso me dejaba poco tiempo para mis nuevas mascotas.  
Ellos se dieron cuenta. Yurio rasguño todo mi sillón en la primera semana. Victor se comía un poco del papel tapiz cada día.   
Tampoco fue fácil para mí, era extraño no tenerlos a mi lado luego de semanas siendo mí constante compañía, así que cada tiempo libre que tengo lo dedico a ellos, y poco a poco sé que ellos han ido aceptándolo y entendiéndome.   
Aunque Yurio sigue rasguñando mi sillón, y sé que Victor da sus patadas las horas que estoy lejos, mi hermana las ha escuchado. Intento compensar cada hora que paso lejos de ellos, y sé que a su tiempo lo lograré.


	10. Familia

Mucha gente no entiende que los trate como mi familia, pero para mí es lo que son.  
Siento que incluso me cuidan, ambos están a mi lado cada día, sin excepción. Por alguna razón me gusta su compañía, incluso en esos días malos, cuando no quieres ver a nadie ni que nadie te hable, si son ellos me da igual que estén allí, no hacen preguntan, no exigen nada de mí, se quedan a mi lado, en silencio. Victor se mantiene cerca de mí, lamiendo y frotando, paciente, esperando que acaricie su cabeza y sus orejas, demostrándome que él está a mi lado, dándome su cariño y apoyo. Yurio se queda cerca, casi como si no sé diera cuenta que estoy mal, pero sé que, si me muevo él ira conmigo también, su apoyo no es él cariñoso de Victor, es un apoyo silencioso, pero firme, aunque no pueda acariciarlo, él está cerca de mí.   
Dicen que las mascotas no eligen a sus dueños, porque estoy seguro de que de hacerlo hubieran elegido una mejor opción, no soy el mejor dueño del mundo. Seguramente fue sólo casualidad el que llegaran a mí, pero sé que, si yo tuviera que elegir nuevamente a mis mascotas, los elegiría a ellos.  
No importa cuántas veces rompan o destrocen algo, no importa si me muerden o rasguñan, no importa si algún día enferman y debo gastar una fortuna por ellos, siempre estaré allí.  
Y creo que, de algún modo, ellos lo saben, porque ellos también están siempre allí para mí. A mi lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una historia cortita. Espero que la hayab disfrutado.  
> No me considero animalista, pero naci y crecí rodeada de ellos así que les tengo un cariño especial, y adoro pensar en ese amor silencioso que da cada mascota que una adopta o rescata. (O compra, supongo, pero prefiero no apoyar el lucro de animalitos).

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
